super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Althalos
Adinell Althalos Adeny I, '''Possibly one of the Greatest Force user to exist, he is a Grey Jedi that is so powerful that he completely dominated a Sith lord and ruled over their Kingdom by transforming it into a Utopia, Challenged the Ones as well as Legendary Sith, and was able to make Abeloth tremble. He is the Protagonist of ''Star Wars: Erased Kingdom'' and Ancestor to the Protagonist of ''Star Wars: Dark Galaxy'' Appearance Nobody has ever truly seen his face, as he wears a mask that completely covers his face. One side is Red and has a horn sticking out of the top while the other is a Dark Blue with a red "Eye" where the left eye is. He also usually wears a mix of Sith and robes on top of his armour. He removes the robes during battle to reveal and extremely advanced light body armour, with circles and lines flowing with sheer energy which can be guessed to be the force itself. His hair during the late Clone Wars and Galactic Empire was bright white, but never actually losing hair. During his Prime, his hair was Dark Brown. His height varied throughout the years due to several upgrades to his outer suit, but most commonly stands at 5'8. Personality I will separate his personality into 3 sections. Although he has shifted personality traits over his entire life, his only recorded personalities are during his Younger days and during the time of the Galactic Empire. During his time as the Ruler of the Neighbouring Galaxy from the one normally in Star Wars, he was noted to be a kind and thoughtful ruler. He helped the weak, joked around and had fun. He also helped his armies fight on the front lines instead of sitting back to let grunts take care of the work. He was Hot headed and bold yet somewhat crafty and could see through lies quite easily. Despite all this, he was still somewhat Naive and lacked the foresight to plan out and defend his Kingdom from the Jedi and Sith during the time. At the time of the Clone Wars and he was forced to step into the War due to it affecting his self-exile, He was notably more wise and calculating although still didn't hesitate to charge into battle. He also stopped boasting about his abilities and is constantly working to better himself and his abilities. Several decades later during the Galactic Empire, he has reached a state of extreme Wisdom and calculation and has shed most of his bold and hotheadedness. Although he still retains his sense of humour and makes witty statements. History '''Adinell Althalos Adeny I; '''Although not much was known, it is known he was once a Jedi Master and later dabbled in the dark side to the point of surpassing normal Sith Lords. During his time as a Jedi Master, he discovered a Kingdom ruled by the Sith in the outer rim and after several refusals by the Old Republic to help, he decided to go alone. He managed to literally decapitate the planet's King and by their traditions, he was accidentally crowned the new King. Finding conflict with the Old Republic, he left the Order and ruled the Kingdom, making it a Utopia and generally helping it. However, the Sith wanted it back and Jedi Extremists wanted to eliminate Althalos. After several attempts, the Sith and Jedi finally worked together and brought down Althalos and the planet was left barren in the aftermath. He survived the downfall of his Kingdom and later helped out during the Clone Wars to defeat the CIS, but only after the war has reached its middle point due to him sensing that Chancellor Palpatine was not to be trusted and previous disdain of the Jedi. He later sensed Order 66 was going to be activated by ripples in the Dark Side of the force, and as such completely eradicated the Clone Squadrons that was on the planet with him a day before the order came. During the time of the Galactic Empire, Athalos was noted to have confronted and defeated Darth Vader multiple times, and only lost once due to extremely circumstantial chance. He is also noted to have confronted Palpatine himself on multiple occasions and in every one has defeated him in Combat, however Palpatine always seemed to get away. Powers and Abilities - Swordsmanship= Swordsmanship *'Master Swordsman:' Althalos is a master level Swordsman even as a Jedi Knight. Althalos picked up Lightsaber combat so quickly that even the Old Republic Jedi thought the 6 year old Althalos was a Sith spy. He is a master level in all forms of Lightsaber combat, and as such only the ones that are very notable are displayed. His bladework during his Kingdom days and the present is so large that the Present-Day Althalos would absolutely dominate the former. **'Form IV Ataru:' King Althalos' main style of fighting, due to his immense connection to the force, he is capable of lasting as long as a Soresu user. His blades are so quick that it is described as a blur, so quick that he could overwhelm Sidious and even outmaneuver Yoda, defeating both (Although with Yoda, it was a spar). This is easily his favourite and most formidable form. **'Form III Soresu:' Althalos is trained in Soresu to the point of perfection. Superior to even Obiwan Kenobi, Althalos during this style is basically invincible. Able to fight for months on end with a defense able to hold off several Sith Lords and Assassins at once. Rumoured to have used Soresu and held off an army of the Sith for days on end with this form alone in order for reinforcements from his Kingdom to arrive. **'Form VII Juyo:' A mastered form of Juyo, it is hard hitting but lacks the grace of Ataru. Althalos used Juyo without the Vaapad against Darth Vader and defeated him, and later fought the Grand Inquisitor with it and won easily. ***'Form VII Vaapad:' Mainly used against darksiders, it causes Althalos to turn into basically a superconductor. This allows Althalos to surpass himself temporarily, and makes him even more dangerous than before by enjoying the battle and feeding off of the opponent's darkside. With Vaapad, he was capable of completely dominating Sidious, Darth Tyranus, and General Grevious all at the same time. **'Jar'Kai:' By utilizing two Lightsabers, Althalos is capable of Jar'Kai. However, his one can be augmented by his long millennia of Skills and even cross with other forms. He usually crosses Jar'Kai and Ataru with pitch perfection, only slightly lesser on paper against his Vaapad form. **'Flaw Form:' An intentionally flawed and basic form even more simpler than Form I Shii-Cho, it heavily relies on Creativity and improvisation even more so than the Niman form. Althalos uses this to see his opponent's strength and weaknesses without Shatterpoint, and to test himself to see if he can still fight even with a form weaker than Form I in action. Even with this however, he has fought on-par with Vader and sometimes even overwhelm him. - Misc= Misc *'Knowledge:' Due to being a Jedi and dabbling in the Deep Dark Side, he is knowledgeable in the Force. Not only that, due to his great age and his lust for combat during his earlier days, he was forced to learn even more. **'Knowledge of The Force:' Due to his great age, Living from before the Old Republic until the present, he knows more about the force than any other. He has found the secret of Immortality, and found out secrets nobody to this day has found out. This allows him to do unimaginable feats of strength even during his early days. **'Firearms Shooting:' Due to being disarmed multiple times on missions in his early days, he has taken up Shooting due to the availability of blasters. His aim has gotten so good, his shooting with a pistol is the equivalent of a sniper, his aim getting even more insane with an actual rifle. Although he doesn't usually use this in favour of Force Imbuing everything. **'Piloting:' While actually not the best, he is of the ace level of standards. Although unlike a lot, he is able to quickly adapt to new ships and doing maneuvers in a junk ship only thought Professional level ships could do. *'Weapons:' **'Primary Lightsabers:' Lightsabers revered and well-known to be used by Althalos, many turning into legends. These are what's usually depicted or known when one talks about him, while his Normal Lightsabers while notable; isn't of this legendary Status. ***'Atlaesa:' Althalos' second and most used/Primary lightsaber. It has intricate markings and designs all across the grip. It is ever so slightly concaved all around, but not enough so that it's visible to the naked eye which makes it surprisingly comfortable in the hand. The blade is an Arctic Blue colour, and it features a Dual-Phase function. However, unlike others, it works via complex crystal-work on the internals and as such, cannot swap out lightsaber crystals. The hilt itself is made of Phrik, making it very durable as well. ***'Millenius Saber:' A golden Saber that is resistant to lightsaber strikes, it has intricate scriptures and writings reciting the Words of a King. Its blade is a gold colour, slightly darker than normal yellow. It features Dual-Phase capabilities as well. This is considered the blade of Kingdoms, and holds great Prestige as it represents a time before the Old Republic. **'Lightsabers:' These are Althalos' Lightsabers he has deemed useful and used for more than a year. Reaching 9 in total, each one had its own rack and case in his Throne room. ***'First Lightsaber:' Althalos' first lightsaber. It has a rather simple design, yet still somewhat intricate. The Blade colour is a Deep Blue like any other normal lightsaber of a Guardian. It lacks any other extra features, and as such has fallen out of use for Althalos. ***'Daegra:' An off-hand Shoto saber, It is also technically able to increase to the size of a normal lightsaber despite its miniscule size due to the advanced engineering and guidance. The blade colour is of a Teal colour. The hilt's design looks more simple than the Atlaesa saber, but still noticeable. It is the off-hand Saber along with the Atlaesa. ***'Benevolence Saber:' Near the end of Althalos' time as a Jedi Master, he started work as a Jedi Consular, and this saber is usually used on "Peaceful" missions. The hilt's design is serene, with golden flowers and bright vines. The silver is of a brighter colour, leaning to a bright white. The blade when ignited is a Green colour, with a new "Stun" feature that could non-lethally take someone down. This is rarely used because Althalos gave up being a Jedi soon after. ***'Skull Saber:' The lightsaber he used as a Sith and Sith Lord, it is made out of the bones of multiple species including humans. The emitter is notably lined with teeth. The blade colour is of a slightly brighter red, and features a function that thins the blade slightly and creates cackling like a flame in order to intimidate. **'Secondary Lightsabers:' Lightsabers that Althalos has stolen or gained over his lifetime and kept it as memories. Most of them hidden in a back panel behind the racks and displays of his Lightsabers he made; Non-Full Time use sabers that are not overly notable. ***'Imperial Knights Lightsaber:' A generic Imperial Knights Lightsaber, it has the Imperial Knights symbol crossed out however. ***'Dark Saber C2:' After the Empire tried to recreate the Dark Saber and succeeded in creating one, Althalos destroyed all the research and mind-wiped all the scientists. However, he took the completed Dark Saber copy and sometimes uses it on Mandalorian worlds to gain some semblance of prestige. **'Experimental Lightsabers:' ***'Switch'n'Lock:' An experimental Saber used without a Kyber Crystal. While still made with the force, a panel is intentionally left un-fused and can be opened, which the saber could then change "settings" and sizes to fit different power sources where the Kyber Crystal would be. While the normal charge lasts around 5 minutes, it does not short out from materials that short out Kyber Crystals and burns hotter than normal lightsabers. This is used to trick people into thinking he is weaponless by showing an "Incomplete" lightsaber. **'Force Sabers:' Sabers that feed purely off the Dark Side of the force, on paper it's on-par with Lightsabers. These are his original first choice of weapons until the invention of lightsabers, which he helped steal the designs to. He still occasionally uses Force Sabers in modern times for nostalgia's sake. ***'Generic:' A dark-grey Force Saber, it emits a blade that's such a bright blue that it COULD be mistaken for pure white. The blade is also known to be slightly red if Althalos leans towards the Dark Side, but is more known for the former. ***'Saber of Ether:' A blade thought to connect directly to the dark side, it creates a white blade with black particles coming out of it. It is known to get much more powerful with a strong connection to the Dark side, sometimes ripping through other lightsabers. However, Althalos somehow was able to make it work with the Lightside, generating a White blade with yellow particles. ***'Millenium Saber:' A saber found by Althalos even older than him, by beings older than the Jedi or Sith. Its blade is bright gold, with intricate markings and designs. It is unknown what the original saber looks like or what it features, as the one known in history (What little) is the refurbished version by Althalos. The original internals is thought to be extremely complex, with every Kyber Crystal colour possible installed inside, generating a theoretically prismatic blade. This crystal combination theoretically allows full connection into the force. The original Internals are thought to be hidden away for an undisclosed reason by Althalos **'Force Weapons:' ***'Eon Blade:' The original Force Weapon of Althalos, it is imbued with months of effort from Althalos infusing the force into it. The blade is refined and bright white, the guard being bright gold with majestic markings and the hilt being comfortable leather. The pommel is seemingly of the same craft of the guard. This blade is very very effective, as it was capable of slicing right through other lesser Force Weapons and in modern times sometimes even slice through Lightsabers. During the last stand of Althalos' Kingdom, he took this blade over the abundance of Sith Lightsabers. ***'Protus Saber:' A prototype version of the Proto-Saber, it at first is just a cylinder with a grey hilt. However, when a orange button is pressed, opens the top to form a guard and slides out two prongs that connects at the tip. The pummel could then pop open to put in a power source, such as blaster ammunition. The power would then get drained or dissolved and poured into the hollow center of the blade, creating an energy sword. The hollow section of the blade isn't actually fully enclosed and exposed on both the flat sides of the blade, and as such requires a connection of the force to form perfectly. *'Apparel:' Over his long lifetime, Althalos has donned many appearances and clothings. **'Jedi Robes:' during his time as a Jedi and Jedi Master, he wore the traditional Jedi robes. Not anything notable. **'Sith Robes:' Worn during his time as a Sith and Sith Lord, it is enchanted with Sith Alchemy by Althalos himself and is lightsaber resistant. **'Cydro Suit:' A metallic light-suit, it covers his entire body and is red with several lines and markings all over it. Its cape is lightsaber resistant, as is the suit itself. The mask has two states: A Battle or Normal state. The normal state's mask looks intricate; cool and awe inspiring by the sheer craftsmanship. The battle mask comes out from the sides and covers the normal mask, making it look intimidating and somewhat evil. This suit is usually also accompanied by the previous robes. Made just before Althalos left his time as a Sith Lord. **'Zillo Suit:' By harvesting the armour of a Zillo beast and spending years compressing its armour plates down into human-sized plates, along with enchanting it with Sith Alchemy and the force. This looks like an even more awe inspiring version of the Cydro suit, so much in fact that people has tried to buy it off for many times the total cost of the entire Death Star; despite them not actually having that much money. This suit makes Althalos totally immune to any kinetic attack, and even a high resistance to Magic/Force based attacks due to the enchantments. It also weighs just as much as the Cydro Suit. }} Trivia * Althalos' abilities when he is very drunk in The Galactic Empire age is roughly equal or superior to his time as King. This is a testament to his skills as even while under the influence, he's able to take on Vader and win as well as make a joke out of all the inquisitors. * Althalos is thought to be a deep rip in the force; An anomaly. Unlike others, Althalos seems to not follow the traditional rules of the force as complete immersion into the Dark Side had no side effects, as well as his Light Side being as powerful as when he was with the Dark regardless of time. Because of this, he is not unlike Nihilus, however Althalos was disappointed when he found out Nihilus was a different type of Anomaly. Category:Akreious Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Force Users Category:Characters Category:Star Wars: Erased Kingdom Category:Star Wars: Dark Galaxy Category:Althalos: Star Missions